


A Strange Man

by Arasia_Valentia



Series: An Ascian and His Hero [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Blink And You Miss It Slash, First Meetings, First of a series, Other, Turn your head 97 degrees to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasia_Valentia/pseuds/Arasia_Valentia
Summary: The Ascian seemed content to follow for now. You wonder why.





	A Strange Man

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I would make this a series of one shots that tells a story up until the multi chapter one I have planned.
> 
> So here is the first time you speak with him?

“Why are you helping us?” The words are out of your mouth before you’ve realized you’ve spoken.

The man before you raises a quizzical eyebrow at you. You were the last one out the door after the meeting before going to Rak’tika. The Ascian had truly crashed said meeting, appearing late, and with grandiose ease. He repeatedly tried to convince you that, no he was not trying to sabotage you, and no he was not going to actively try to kill you. A welcome change, from Lahabrea and that sly Elidibus. The fact he didn’t wear the depressing looking robes at all told you he was at least different.

“Me?” The man questions, the single word dripping with sarcasm.

You raise your own eyebrow, “No, I was talking to the wall behind you.”

The Ascian laughs, and you're surprised to find it’s a pleasantly rich sound. In fact you are pretty sure you’ve never heard an Ascian laugh in more than the “Im-Evil-Fear-Me” way. Emet-Selch catches your bewildered stare. “Lahabrea was too much obsessed with murder and doom to properly enjoy the world. And Elidibus, well,” the man pauses,” you’ve met him. Quite the bore, scheming and plotting.”

He waves his hand in the air as if dispelling his previous sentence. “But, you asked me a question, and so I shall answer. Manipulating others to kill you had been unsuccessful, and I am not a fighter myself. So I’ll help you.” He shrugs. “One day you’ll be dead and gone, and I can begin anew.”

You nod at his words. They were, well, sensible. For an Ascian. Skewed as his views were. “Besides,” he chimes, “interrupting your thoughts, “I’m intrigued to see if you will succeed, famed Warrior of Light.”

“I will succeed,” you say.

“So do all heroes say,” he points out, but for a moment, you don’t think he means you. “In the end, all would be heroes meet their match, and fail.”

He looks down, and you suddenly feel like he knows the pain of failing to be a hero. He eyes meets yours pondering. “Mayhap you will prove me wrong .”

With that he turns, and walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
